Against My Will
by Dubh Apple
Summary: España realmente no quería atacar a Inglaterra, pero no tenía opción, y solo esperaba que el rubio supiera que esto era contra su voluntad. Fic histórico basado en la Armada Invencible. [UKSP]


**Aclaraciones:** OHDIOS. Mi primer intento de fic histórico. Juro por Dios que no se que hago con mi vida (?) Esta pareja necesita más amor, y bueno, siempre me llamó la atención este acontecimiento histórico entre España e Inglaterra, así que no me resistí a escribir un fic de ello. Ha sido un dolor, hubo tantos bloqueos de por medio u.u Espero que no lo haya hecho tan mal, así que si encuentran un error, tanto ortográfico como histórico, ¡realmente lo siento!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo los uso para darle más amor a esta pareja.

* * *

España se encontraba situado en el centro del salón de forma firme y con la frente bien en alto. Tenía clavado sus orbes verdes en la figura de su rey frente a él, el cual caminaba de un rincón a otro de manera impaciente desde ya hace varios minutos. La luz dorada del sol se colaba por las amplias ventanas de vidrio, haciendo que una larga sombra siguiera cada movimiento de la figura del soberano, y bañando todos los muebles y otras figuras allí presentes con una capa de oro.

"¿Ha mandado a llamar por mí, _mi señor_?" aunque sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, no sabía los verdaderos motivos de porque su presencia era necesitada con tanta _urgencia_. Su voz hizo un leve eco en la habitación, provocando que los pasos del otro hombre cesaran y se creara un silencio absoluto.

La pregunta sacó al hombre de sus propios pensamientos y lo miró con ligera sorpresa, como si se hubiera olvidado que su querida nación estaba en la misma habitación que él. Con pasos lentos se ubicó frente al castaño.

"Sí, así es." le respondió con un tono grave. "He hecho llamar por ti para infórmate que he decidido atacar Inglaterra con el propósito de destronar a Isabel." informó con voz decidida, dando a entender que estaba totalmente seguro de su decisión. Dicho esto, unos segundos de silencio se hicieron paso.

"_¿_Disculpe?" fue lo único que salió de los labios agrietados de España ya que creyó haber oído mal. Pensó que con todos los años que había vivido, escuchar una decisión tan drástica no le afectaría, pero siempre hay una que otra sorpresa escondida.

Las palabras _atacar_ e _Inglaterra_ hicieron eco en su cabeza y sintió un leve malestar en su estómago.

"Lo que has escuchado. Atacaremos a la nación inglesa por vía marítima y sacaremos a Isabel del trono." y antes de que pudiera seguir con su explicación, se escucharon las grandes puertas de madera pertenecientes a la habitación abrirse de forma ruidosa. Tanto el rey como su nación fijaron su vista en dirección hacia la fuente de tanto ruido y pudieron ver tres figuras.

"Su majestad; los señores Alejandro Farnesio y Álvaro de Bazán." el sirviente hizo una reverencia al terminar la presentación y se retiró del lugar, volviendo a cerrar las pesadas puertas sonoramente.

Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia de forma respetuosa que no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa de satisfacción al soberano.

"Buenas tardes caballeros. ¿Habéis pensado ya en lo que os he pedido la última vez que nos vimos?" cuestionó Felipe, recibiendo una afirmación por parte de aquellos dos hombres allí presentes.

La pobre nación española los miraba sin poder comprender nada, y su mente se desconectó por unos segundos del mundo real. Apenas unos minutos atrás se había enterado que iba a atacar a Inglaterra y pareciera que el tema ya estaba siendo tratado desde hace bastante tiempo. La idea de atacar al inglés le provocó leves temblores en su cuerpo. No quería atacarle, no quería iniciar un ataque que, si tenía mala suerte, podría ser tomado como una declaración de guerra y abriera paso a algo peor. España prefería la diplomacia antes que usar la fuerza bruta, pero la situación en la que se encontraba y con la intención de su rey, ni siquiera unos documentos serían considerados esta vez. Pero él era la nación, y su objetivo era respetar y seguir las órdenes de su superior, por más que él no quisiera.

"_Atacaremos a Inglaterra…_"

Fue testigo de las tácticas planteadas a su soberano. El plan de Bazán consistía en mandar una flota que desembarque en Gran Bretaña y proceda con la invasión, mientras que Farnesio había propuesto una ofensiva relámpago a Londres por parte de los Tercios de Flandes. Las horas pasaron y España solo escuchaba, nunca aportaba. Se discutió las consecuencias y ventajas de cada estrategia, se ofrecieron otras alternativas, se discutieron desacuerdos de cada plan hasta que Felipe II llegó a una conclusión para acabar con toda esa indecisión.

"No haremos ni una ni la otra, haremos las _dos_ combinadas." fueron las simples palabras del monarca que empezaría con una de las peores experiencias del ibérico.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. El plan estaba fijado; Álvaro de Bazán tendría la misión de salir de Lisboa a cargo de una Gran Armada, que se reuniría con Alejandro Farnesio y sus hombres, los cuales desembarcarían en el Condado de Kent y sitiarían Londres.

**[…]**

"He _what_?!" la voz femenina pero gruesa y potente hizo temblar levemente las paredes agrietadas del castillo. Las damas de compañía temblaron mientras que los guardias allí presentes se estaban alterando un poco, aunque no se atrevieron a demostrarlo. El carácter de su reina era muy delicado, y la más mínima falta por parte de ellos hacía su persona podía ser crucial.

"L-Lo que ha oído _your majesty_, el rey de E-España está conspirando un ataque hacia s-su persona vía marítima." uno de los espías mandado por la mismísima Isabel tartamudeo, la mujer podía dar miedo si se lo proponía, y en ese momento realmente lo estaba asustando la mirada colérica de la pelirroja.

Inglaterra, que había permanecido a lado de su reina, frunció el ceño notablemente en disgusto, tanto por la noticia y por la incapacidad del hombre de mantenerse firme ante su reina y hablar de manera clara. España planeaba atacarle… Sintió una amarga presión en su pecho al escuchar los detalles relatados por aquellos hombres, pero se ocupó de ocultar toda aquella molestia bajo un semblante entre serio y molesto.

"Retírense. _All of you_." Isabel se frotaba las sienes para tratar de calmarse, escuchando los leves pasos de ambos espías y las demás personas allí presentes al abandonar el salón. Todos excepto la representación de su tan amada nación.

La mujer dejó de masajearse y suspiró con pesadez. No necesitaba esto, no necesitaba un ataque de un país vecino en esos momentos. Por un momento su mente se concentró en la modernización de la armada que se realizaba en el momento, iniciada por su hermanastra. Todos los buques antiguos eran re-acondicionan para mejorar su velocidad y todos los nuevos buques se diseñaban para ser más rápidos. Los españoles no eran ninguna amenaza en el ámbito marítimo. Ella y su nación tenían las de ganar si el ataque realmente iba a llevarse a cabo.

Pero no quería empezar una guerra con España, evitaría el ataque antes de que este mismo empezara.

"Arthur." el rubio dejó de escuchar las voces en su cabeza discutir al reconocer la voz de su soberana y se posicionó frente a ella, listo para realizar cualquier orden que se le fuese dada.

"_Your majesty_?" hizo un pequeña reverencia.

"Quiero que contactes a Sir Drake y le pongas al tanto de los planes que Phillip ll tiene para nosotros… Estoy segura de que será capaz de ocuparse de estos inconvenientes por un rato."

Su querida nación asintió con la cabeza, y luego de una reverencia más marcada que la anterior, abandonó el salón con intenciones de buscar al corsario y cumplir con lo que se le ordenó.

Fue así como el ataque español fue retrasado un año.

**[…]**

Antonio se sentía frustrado y sorprendido, aunque no debería estar _tan_ sorprendido. Es decir, Inglaterra era conocido por ser una nación bastante ambiciosa y calculadora, que nunca cometía un solo error en sus planes. Pero al mismo tiempo le sorprendía, y le enojaba muchísimo, el hecho de que el inglés fuera capaz de arruinar sus planes (los cuales se habían convertido en un notable gasto financiero) sin siquiera haberlos podido comenzar oficialmente.

Como cereza del pastel, Álvaro de Bazán, quien se suponía que iba a encabezar el ataque, falleció de tifus, dejando todo lo que se hizo hasta ahora expandido en el aire y sin rumbo fijo. Prácticamente se lo podía considerar un desastre y ni siquiera habían logrado empezar nada. En respuesta a la muerte del que se suponía que iba a ser el almirante, Felipe recurrió a Alonso Pérez de Guzmán, quien recibe una carta escrita a puño y letra por el propio rey; poniéndole al tanto de la situación y con la orden de partir de Lisboa para iniciar el ataque.

Luego de que todo fuese fijado, los problemas fueran solucionados y un nuevo almirante fuera fijado para guiar la Armada, en un periodo de seis semanas, esta se hizo a la mar, para el disgusto de España y alegría de su rey.

En un intento desesperado para frenar a los españoles, Isabel mandó una flota de guerra destinada a enfrentarse a la Gran Armada mientras ésta se hallaba amarrada en la ciudad de La Coruña, pero ni siquiera pudieron llegar a España debido a las malas condiciones meteorológicas, y se vieron obligados a regresar a sus puertos.

**[…]**

Una ráfaga violenta despeino sus largos cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y le obligó a cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Eso le preocupó. Tanto el cielo como el mar estaban inquietos. El tiempo no estuvo de su lado esos últimos días y por unos segundos se atrevió a preguntar si aquel desastre natural, bastante llamativo se permitió pensar, era provocado por la supuesta _magia_ de Inglaterra solo para evitar que siguieran avanzando.

Gracias a estos inconvenientes, se produjo la separación de una parte de la flota, la que abarcaba 40 barcos, los cuales terminaron por perderse. Perdieron dos días hasta que por fin los barcos perdidos regresaran al grueso de la flota. Esto no hacía más que ponerle a Antonio los pelos de punta, ya eran muchas las señales de que esto no iba a terminar bien y lo único que hacían era retrasar lo inevitable.

"_Lo único que hacemos es perder el tiempo._"

**[…]**

La noticia sobre las complicaciones de los navíos españoles llegó a los oídos de Arthur, que no hizo más que una amarga sonrisa se hiciera presente en su pálido rostro. Cuando le prometió a su reina que haría todo lo posible para retrasar a los españoles, se refería a _todo_.

Se encontraba sentado en el borde de una de las ventanas del palacio que daba con vista al mar, con sus orbes sin brillo alguno fijados en el horizonte, y de vez en cuando escuchaba el tintineo de las voces de sus queridas hadas, las cuales lo habían ayudado bastante, revolotear por los rincones de la habitación. No sabía si era la tormenta o su propia imaginación que jugaba por él, pero cada varios segundos le parecía divisar la figura de un barco a lo lejos, para luego darse cuenta de que no era así, que no había más que agua a su alrededor.

Gracias a los problemas causados a los españoles, y mientras estos se recuperaban, lo único que quedaba por parte suya era avanzar en el mar lo más posible. Pero ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de zarpar, la flota inglesa se encontraba atrapada en el puerto gracias al pésimo clima. Con el ceño levemente fruncido se regañó a si mismo porque no había una sola vez en la que si quería hacer un hechizo, este le saliera como era planeado, porque siempre había una que otra sorpresa inesperada. Uno pensaría que después de tantos años practicando el arte de la magia ya le habría tomado la mano, pero ni siquiera eso.

Rápidamente buscó una solución para sacar sus barcos del puerto y no perder más tiempo. Con ayuda de botas de remos lograron abandonar tierra firme. Ya caída la noche, los navíos ingleses zarparon a mar abierto.

**[…]**

Fue una calurosa noche de julio cuando uno de los setenta barcos ingleses empezó con los primeros cañonazos hacia la armada española. El sonido de los cañones rompiendo el tranquilo silencio de la noche, seguido por los gritos españoles e ingleses indicando tomar su posición y preparar las armas correspondientes.

Antes de que los ataques fueran más peligrosos y no hubiera tiempo suficiente, el castaño agarró con fuerza la fina cruz de oro que colgaba de su cuello, regalo de su pequeña colonia, y se la llevó a los labios. Le dio un pequeño beso y empezó a rezar con rapidez.

Inglaterra se encontraba inmóvil de brazos cruzados en la cubierta del barco que lideraba a las otras sesenta y nueve naves, escuchando como los primeros cañonazos destruían la madera española, haciéndola crujir y escuchando su sonido a la perfección, sin importar que fuera presente una notable distancia entre ambos bandos. La luz pálida de la luna bañaba sus ojos verdes, haciéndolos más brillantes y penetrantes de lo que ya estaban acostumbrados a ser. Observó la táctica de los ibéricos; las naves más potentes y resistentes adelante, protegiendo a las más débiles, que se escondían detrás de las primeras.

Los cañonazos atacaron sin piedad los buques ibéricos de ambos extremos desde una lejanía segura como primer movimiento. El corazón del español se detuvo por unos segundos cuando uno de los cañonazos ingleses logró llegar a la santabárbara del galeón _San Salvador_, el cual portaba víveres y municiones, logrando volar todo por los aires y convertir el navío en lo que parecía un pequeño infierno sobre las aguas del mar oscuro, sirviendo como farol para el resto de los barcos en esa oscura noche, y quedando a merced del poder inglés.

Todo sucedía rápidamente. España vio con horror como el segundo galeón en caer en las garras inglesas era el _Nuestra Señora de Rosario_, el cual chocó contra otro barco español en un fallido intento de querer abordar un navío inglés, quedando imposibilitado de hacer frente a ningún ataque.

Los ingleses no tardaron en tomar también aquel navío, seguido de las pequeñas refriegas.

Lo que le siguió a ese pequeño espectáculo fue lo que más, probablemente, marco a España de forma considerada. Pasarían muchos años para que por fin pudiera dejar de tener pesadillas con aquellas imágenes. Ver sus barcos arder, los gritos de los soldados que quedaban atrapados por pedazos de maderas ardientes, aquellos hombres que saltaban a las aguas congeladas en un intento de salvación. Aquellas imágenes estarían en su cabeza grabada a fuego por largo tiempo, luego se harían borrosas, pero jamás lo dejarían en paz.

Las llamas que consumían sus barcos bailaron frente a sus orbes verdes y quiso llorar, quería creer que todo aquello realmente no estaba pasando. Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho y un pitido agudo en sus oídos. El dolor era tan intenso, que no hicieron falta más de un par de minutos para que su vista se oscureciera y sintiera su cuerpo caer sin vida en el suelo. Sintió la madera cálida en su espalda por unos segundos hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron y quedó inconsciente, no sin antes ver la imagen de unos ojos verdes, mirándolo fijamente y escuchar una suave y al mismo tiempo melancólica voz que le hablaba.

"_I'm sorry, love…_"

**[…]**

Antonio despertó al día siguiente, con sudor bañando todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la sucia y rota camisa se le pegara al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas. "_Que haya sido una pesadilla, por Dios, que solo haya sido una pesadilla…_" Sus ojos viajaron veloces analizando su alrededor, reconociendo la habitación perteneciente a uno de sus navíos, pero no del cual él había zarpado la noche anterior.

Sintió un leve mareo al levantarse de la cama de manera abrupta pero lo ignoró. Recogió su saco rojo doblado perfectamente en una silla, se lo colocó y velozmente salió de la habitación con intención de subir a la cubierta y que le explicaran la situación actual.

Cuando la luz golpeó sus ojos tuvo que taparse con una de sus manos por unos segundos para que su vista pudiera ajustarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el cielo gris oscuro, pero que sin embargo, mostraba un sol detrás de las oscuras nubes, que trataba de regalar un poco de brillo. Lo segundo que notó fue el viento que rugía con fuerza contra su rostro.

Observó a sus hombres caminar de un lugar a otro sin pausar ni por un segundo, trabajando en el mejoramiento del barco; tratando de ordenar un poco los restos esparcidos por todo el barco y arreglar los daños causados por el fuego. No pasaron unos segundos hasta que dos hombres se acercaron a España, cuestionándole su salud física y si requería algo, pero lo único que el castaño preguntó fueron los sucesos del día anterior y su situación actual.

"Señor, debemos rodear las islas Británicas por Escocia y descender luego bordeando Irlanda para poder llegar a nuestros puertos." uno de los hombres le informó con suavidad, a lo que el castaño solo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose a ayudar a sus hombres con las tareas de la nave, tal vez así podría distraerse un poco. Sus hombres insistieron en que volviera a la cama para recuperarse, pero el negó firmemente.

No le hacía la más mínima gracia tener que pasar por esos territorios, pero no tenían otra opción. No sabía tampoco como lo recibirían los hermanos de Inglaterra, no sabía si estarían enojados con él por haber tratado de atacar a su hermano menor. Aunque por lo que sabía, la relación entre los hermanos nunca había sido muy buena, así que capaz que no le atacarían y lo dejarían pasar en paz. El clima presionaba y no pareciera que fuera a aflojar pronto, y lo único que quería era poder volver a su tierra natal, pisar tierra firme.

Suspiró. Por un momento, la imagen de Inglaterra pasó por la cabeza. Si bien el que había salido ganando había sido el rubio, no quería imaginarse como se encontraba en el momento. Quiso creer que no le había herido, que Inglaterra entendería que lo que hizo, lo hizo por presión por parte de su rey, y no por voluntad propia. Porque si fuera por él, nada de eso hubiera pasado.

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales:** odio el final, pero es que no sabía como terminarlo... ¿Quedó muy feo? Urgh, espero que no.

En fin, iba a agregar una escena entre España y Escocia, e iba a incluir a los gemelos Irlanda, pero ya me parecía mucho u-u" Se supone que esto es un UKSP, pero ni siquiera se notó alguna relación entre ellos, no vi ningún momento adecuado como para poner una escena de ellos dos interactuando T-T pero traté de mostrar que realmente ninguno estaba conforme con el pequeño enfrentamiento que fueron forzados a realizar.

Todo los hechos históricos mencionado en este fic son ciertos, toda la información la saqué de internet y de un algo viejo bonito libro que retiré de la biblioteca de mi escuela.

Creo que eso es todo. Dejen sus opiniones en un rewiew por favor, ¡realmente me gustaría saber su opinión de mi intento de fic histórico!

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
